You Traded Your Baseball Cap For A Crown
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Based on the song 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift. Dedicated to Ooshii Kurai and based loosely on 'Ashes'. Kasumi is a princess with an overprotective father who wants her to marry. She soon meets a handsome peasant named Satoshi. And curious things happen...


You traded your baseball cap for a crown.

Another Taylor Swift song, this time this story is from the song, Long Live. Enjoy!

I shall be writing this one, A BIT differently, everyone will have their original Jap names. It is partly based on Ashes by Ooshii Kurai.

**Wataru** = Lance

**Satoshi**= Ash **Kikuko**- Agatha  
><strong>Matthies<strong>- Lt. Surge  
><strong>Kyo<strong>- Koga  
><strong>Kanna<strong>- Lorelei  
><strong>Shiba<strong>-Bruno

**Kasumi**= Misty

**Shingeru**= Gary

**Hikari**= Dawn

**Hakura**= May

**Shū** = Drew

**Kengo**= Kenny

**Shinji**= Paul

**Hiroshi**= Ritchie

Part 1 - The jury's out, but my choice is you. 

"Mistress Kasumi!" Hakura came running up to me, her hair in its trade mark waviness, and her eyes shining slightly, she was wearing her maid attire.

"How many more times Hakura just call me Kasumi-Chan!" I reassured her, but Hakura still looked anxious.

She carried on speaking. "Your father has found another suitor for you. He wanted you to meet him later on this evening." Hakura informed me, she watched as I huffed and rolled my eyebrows in exasperation.

"He knows I'll never marry! He knows I have to fulfil my dream of being a gym trainer!" I yelled my face angry and tired.

I gave Hakura a warm smile though, and asked her is she knew anymore news on the Elite four and their victories.

She shook her head at me, "You don't care about the league really, you're just interested in that Master Shingeru." She grinned, before she covered her mouth in pure and utter terror.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Mistress Kasumi! It won't happen again! I swear!" she begged me; after all, she had just answered me back.

"It's fine Hakura!" I explained as I reached down to help the brunette to her feet, tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"You know you're more of a friend to me than anyone else in the wretched castle." I muttered, watching as the girl's face lit up slightly, I passed her my hankie, allowing her to wipe her eyes on it.

"Why thank you Mistress Kas… oh sorry! Kasumi-Chan!" Hakura giggled me and her sharing a moment of happiness, before Kikuko, my father's lady in waiting walked towards me.

She glared at Hakura, and gave her a filthy look. Hakura's voice was a mere whisper, "Well, I shall get back to my duties now Mistress Kasumi…" She bowed at me, before she hurried off in silence.

"Your father wishes for you to meet the new suitor now." She snapped slightly.

I made sure to give her the nastiest glare I could muster as we walked towards my father's study.

I knew for a fact that Kikuko, used to a part of the Monster's League, training and battling to the best of her abilities with her levitating types, as we called them in the kingdom.

As we reached my father's study, Kikuko vanished into thin air, and the old woman cackled as she opened the door in her invisible form, she was, infact, at one with her Monsters, her favourite levitating creature always floated by her side loyally, it is what we call a 'Gastly'.

Father had told me that when my Sixteenth birthday was upon me, that I could too have a monster for protection.

"Come in!" A voice bellowed, beckoning myself and Kikuko into his office.

My father sat in his tauros hide seat, his faithful and large orange dragon by his side.

"Kikuko! Fetch me some of the finest cuisine for my Dragonite immediately!" He requested.

The old woman and her Gastly immediately responded and she bent down to bow saying, "Yes King Wataru. As you wish." Before she vanished into thin air, her monster following in a cloud of dust.

Once Kikuko had gone, my father introduced me to a young man, he looked only about a year older than myself, and he had lavender locks which touched his shoulders and cobalt eyes which seemed fed up and annoyed with this whole predicament.

"Kasumi my daughter, this is Master Shinji, he is from the kingdom of Sinnoh and wishes to be your husband." My father explained.

I stared at the strange boy before my eyes, his face had no emotion, and as I shook his hand he kept his face stony.

I spotted some kind of movement out of the corner of my eye…

"Is that… Your Hikozaru!" I asked his excitedly.

He nodded, before saying, "Yes, I chose him for my seventeenth birthday, he comes from Sinnoh."

"May, may I… pet it?" I asked, intrigued to be in such close proximity to such a strange creature.

He nodded again; I bent down to stroke the odd-looking animal.

It had an orange body, with a swirl stuck to its head; the monster had a blazing flame lit above its rear end. As I stroked its warm fur, it jittered and squealed in delight.

"It's adorable!" I exclaimed, my attention focused on the Hikozaru monster, which was no bigger than a regular Pochama, a water type from the same region.

My father coughed loudly, breaking me out of my trance.

"Why don't you and Prince Shinji go for a walk?" He advised, his orange monkey following loyally behind us.

We stepped out onto the piazza, which over looked the great garden; many monsters had made refuges in the pond and so forth.

Every so often, you would see a tadpole monster or a plant monster.

I loved monsters.

"So, what do you plan on doing when your older?" I asked Shinji, he was looking out towards the great garden in interest.

"Well, I wanted to be a POKéMON trainer but, my father would rather I marry some princess like you." His words were quite harsh, but I soon realised that he too was DESPERATE to become a POKéMON (?) Trainer.

"What about you? What is your goal in life?" He asked me, his violet eyes glancing at the orange monkey who was playing with some leaves a few metres away.

"My dream is to be a Gym Trainer; I will travel across all the kingdoms, making friends with all different types of monsters." I explained.

"Ah monsters are the same thing as what we call in Sinnoh, POKéMON." Shinji exclaimed. I smiled at him as we turned around to go back indoors.

I said, just before we entered my father's room.

"I'm sorry Shinji, but, I still want to try and live me dream, I can't marry you, and you too, should aim for your dreams."

He nodded at me in agreement, we smiled at each other before my youngest maid, Hikari, she had indigo locks and shiny, bright, intelligent eyes, opened the door for us.

I watched as Master Shinji studied her every feature, he sure was keen on her.

Hikari was doing exactly the same thing to the Master Shinji, until the two's eyes met, and they looked away, both of them blushing.

"Nice meeting you Shinji." I said, as he kissed my hand like a gentleman, before scurrying back into his carriage, stealing one last look at Hikari before the rapidash monsters trotted away, taking master Shinji away from the kingdom forever.

The next day, m father had yet found me, ANOTHER suitor to try out.

"Mistress Kasumi! Mistress Kasumi! Your father wants you to meet the next prince!" Hikari yelled, running down the corridor in a hurry, her monster, oh sorry, POKéMON, by her side.

I sighed in desperation, when would my father learn? I did not wish to be given a selection of gentlemen; I wanted to find my _soul mate_.

I could quite clearly see that Hikari had a certain someone in mind for HER soul mate, a certain master Shinji perhaps?

I followed Hikari down the corridor, where we picked up Hakura along the way; she looked at me and gave me a smile as Hakura, Hikari and myself headed back towards my father's office.

As we entered, there was my father, his dragon POKéMON, and a young boy, with, wait, _GREEN_ hair?

This boy was indeed quite attractive; he had emerald eyes to match his hair and pale skin, a roserade monster stood glamorously by his side.

"Kasumi, this is Prince Shū. He is from the Kingdom of Hoenn, why don't you two go into town together?" My father asked, beckoning us out of the door.

"So, what exactly do you do?" I asked when we finally got the chance to be alone; I was wearing my disguise outfit.

Yellow tank top, short shorts, red suspenders and old converse with my hair tied up in a tight ponytail.

"So, Shū, what exactly is your dream?" I asked him as we strolled through the cobbled paved streets of Ye Olde Town of Cerulean.

"To become the best Pocket-Monster coordinator of all time!" He pumped his fist in the air energetically; I could tell he was younger than me, more Hakura's age than mine.

"So, when do you plan to live this dream?" I asked him, wondering if Pocket-Monsters are what they call monsters here in Kingdom of Kanto, and POKéMON in The Kingdom of Sinnoh.

Hakura had scurried along with us for the trip to the town; after all, somebody had to come with us.

I noticed she seemed to have her eyes on Master Shū all the way as we strolled through the town, dodging the bustling crowds.

Finally, we arrived in front of the Monster stadium, where trainers and gym trainers battled and fought for victory, they were all competing to win the league.

I saw a Golduck fighting a Pochama; I glanced at the girl whom the penguin monster belonged to.

"H-Hikari!" I yelled, catching her attention, she was fighting on a skating rink, unfortunately for me, I didn't spot the ice so let go of Shū's hand and scampered over to Hikari and her monster.

I skidded as soon as my shoes stepped foot on the thick ice, and I slid and slided, luckily, I managed to regain my balance, and I began to scramble over to her.

I was nearly there, when all of a sudden, "BAM!" a small yellow creature ran under my legs, knocking me off my feet.

I never felt the ground however, instead, I felt myself being lifted back onto my feet.

"Are you Ok Miss?" A foreign voice asked.

I opened my eyes to see a boy. No, not JUST a boy, a gorgeous one at that. He was different to anyone I had ever met.

He had big round russet eyes which were kind and curious, he had a certain tan to his face, and he had messy tangled locks which were shoved under an old red baseball cap.

"I'm sorry; my Pikachu likes to run mayhem aroun…" He began, before I stared into his deep chocolate eyes, mesmerised by their beauty…

He smiled at me affectionately, and the first time in my life, I found myself beginning to lean in to kiss a complete stranger.

Just as our lips were about to touch, Hikari ruined the moment.

"Oh Mistress! Are you alright?" She panicked; grabbing my arm and making sure I didn't have any cuts or bruises.

"M-Mistress? Who are you?" The boy muttered, his eyes round in amazement.

"Oh my goodness! We must not let Master Wataru hear of this!" Hikari covered her mouth as the last sentence came out.

I looked scornfully at her, before I turned to face the boy whom I'd nearly kissed, but he had fled, I watched in dismay as Master Shū ran up to me, before he turned back, giving the boy's retreating figure a good glare.

Back at the castle…

"WHAT! The whole town is talking of this!" Wataru bellowed loudly, making even his great orange dragon shrink back in fear.

"W-well, yes, Master, uh, King Wataru." Shiba, my father's servant and League trainer exclaimed stuttering, even though he was a bigger build than the king, Shiba, with his muscles and fighter POKéMON, shook at the King's wrath.

"Come in!"

I skulked through the door; I was still dressed in my town outfit, since my father had heard of the news SRAIGHT away. Master Shū was standing in the corner of the room, his eyes full of fear.

I stared at him mournfully, as I awaited for his wrath to calm, then, he spoke.

"My daughter, I heard of the happenings in Ye Olde Town of Cerulean today," He beckoned me over, I obliged, "We shall not talk of it, but if you wish to receive a monster on your sixteenth birthday, I would suggest you stay away from the Battling Grounds and that boy." He said sternly, I glared slightly, but then, I remembered my gym trainer dreams, so I shut up.

Next Day…

It was time for me to choose a monster; I was over the moon, ecstatic, that finally, after 16 years, I was allowed my own POKéMON.

I strolled over towards the barns, crossing Hakura's room, I peeped in, but the brown-eyed, brown-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed unhappily; I wanted Hakura and Hikari to be there when I got my Monster.

My dampened attitude soon faded as I reached the stables, where my father stood, along with two small figures, and his dragon monster, its turquoise wings flapping loudly, and the two antennas on top of its head waving in the breeze.

"Kasumi-Chan, today you are to choose your monster." My father smiled falsely at me, his servant, Hiroshi, a boy around my age, he had brown hair which stuck up messily, ushered me over to the stables, where a chorus of noises were heard.

I looked through cage upon cage of monster eggs, each one with different patterns…

I picked up a blue egg with orange splodges on it.

My father came up behind me, "Ah that is a Mudkip egg my dear, and they are a water type element…"

I placed the Mudkip egg down, browsing between some more eggs which were a periwinkle colour; they had little yellow shells painted on them…

"Those are newly discovered creatures, Oschawott eggs…" Hiroshi explained whilst taking great interest as his eyes examined the egg in curiosity.

I placed the egg down carefully, before a bright colour caught my eye…

I ran over to a cage with just a lone of cream coloured egg, it had the most peculiar pattern on it, like red and blue triangles, and it had a funny pattern on the top.

I felt compelled to just stare at it, mesmerised by some unknown force, my hands reached to unlock the cage, but unlike the others, it was locked securely.

My father slunk up behind me; his eyes were wide when he saw staring at the lone egg.

"Father…" I said, looking up at him with bright eyes, "What kind of egg is THAT!" I exclaimed, attempting to wriggle my fingers through the wire mesh to reach out and stroke the egg with my fingertips.

My father snatched my hand back immediately as he eyed the egg surprised…

"I'm afraid that egg is not for choosing…" He said abruptly, before attempting to drag me over to a selection of Charmander eggs. But I pushed back, racing back over to the triangular patterned egg. When I saw it, I could feel a small smile appear on my lips. This was The One.

"Kasumi, this egg is dangerous, it is not fit for the princess, since a monster is meant to PROTECT the princess, not harm her." He explained, picking up an egg from another batch with pink swirls on them…

"But I'm the princess, and I want THIS egg Father..." I replied rebelliously, I could feel the back of my neck starting to get hot…

He laughed awkwardly, before grabbing the egg, and handing it to Hiroshi, and telling him to put it away somewhere safe.

"Where are you going with that egg!" I screeched, lunging after Hiroshi, I knocked him right off balance, sending Hiroshi crashing in a pile on the floor.

However, as I too hit the deck, I saw the egg flying through the air. In a panic, I leapt wildly for it, narrowly missing my father as I fell into a heap on the floor, my arms up in the air, clutching the delicate egg victoriously.

Before my Father took it.

He ran off into his study, and hid the egg in another cage.

"Kasumi, please understand, that monster contained in that egg is dangerous…" He started, before I sat up, glaring slightly.

"Now choose another monster…" He said, pushing me over to a Bulbasuar nest.

"No! I want that egg!" I yelled, feeling my temper rise.

My father looked at me angrily, before bellowing "FINE! NO MONSTER FOR KASUMI AT ALL!" and he stormed out in a strop.

I sat later on, on my bed, thinking of my missed chance…

But I really wanted THAT egg; I didn't know what it was about THAT certain egg…

But I was going to have it…

The Hoot hoots hooted and the murkrow birds cawed as the moon shone in the night sky, I crept past Hiroshi, who was sound asleep next to a stable containing a Ponyta and a Deerling.

Before I snuck into the big barn, surrounded by complete darkness…

Feeling around, I had an urge to light my candle, but, knew that would wake someone, so I continued to stumble until I found the door…

I crept through the barn, but a sudden light startled me, I looked over. It was only a baby Flaaffy egg…

Continuing, I could not find the egg, Instead, I decided I should find it in daylight tomorrow, on my way back down to town…

So, hesitantly, I scurried back to bed, but, as I was about to run up the doorsteps, I heard a rustle…

"You shouldn't be here, you know…" A voice said.

"I know, but, I needed to…" Someone replied.

I recognised the first voice as, Hiroshi!

I snuck under a nearby bush, watching as the so-called, "asleep" boy talked warily to a boy, just taller than him.

He looked like Hiroshi's twin, except that he had raven coloured hair, and deep brown eyes, instead of having brown hair, like Hiroshi's.

I studied him hard. He looked extremely familiar.

I attempted to scuttle out of my hiding place and to bed without them seeing, until the intruder's yellow monster heard me.

"Pi! Pikapi!" It chanted, hopping over to my hideout.

"Go away!" I hissed, attempting to shoo the creature with my hand.

The animal got agitated, and before I knew what had happened, I was on my back, writhing as its thunderbolt coursed through my body…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Tell me what you think! Second part will be up as soon as I can manage! Xxx AAML;)


End file.
